


Frosted Kisses

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Baker Sam, Baker Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fireman Dean, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam Winchester has had two great loves of his life baking and his big brother Dean.  After the death of their parents and the brothers drifting apart, Sam focused all his energy on baking, now with bakery about to open Sam deepest hope is the return of Dean back into his life. As the brothers reconnect they discover that sometimes the sweetest treat is the one you have to wait for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for 'Frosted kisses'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502073) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite). 



> So this was written for the Wincest Big Bang and I was lucky enough to work with the wonderful stormbrite who created amazing art for my story. You can see their art [here](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/23741.html?format=light)  
> and [here](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/23741.html?format=light)  
> I also owe a huge thank you to wetsammywinchester for betaing this for me.  
> Supernatural and Winnie the Pooh do not belong to me

Mary Winchester knew that Sam would have baking in his blood when at four years old Sam would happily sit at the kitchen table, just watching her bake.

“Sam, would you like to help me?” Mary asked over her shoulder, smiling as her little boy's eyes lit up and he was scrambling off of his chair and heading towards her as fast as his little legs could take him.

“We make something for Dee?” Sam asked, once he reached his mother’s side with wide pleading eyes.

Laughing with delight, Mary scooped Sam up into her arms, “Yes baby, we will make something for Dean.” It never failed any time Sam got a chance to help, his first question was if they were making something for Dean. Sam loved his big brother and she knew that Dean worshipped his little brother.

“Yay!” Sam squealed as he clapped his hands together he loved making stuff for Dean he had the best big brother ever.

“Okay, Sammy, I have a special surprise for you.” Mary forced herself to put her son down as she went to retrieve his surprise that she had hidden in the top cabinet above the fridge.

Tilting his head to the side, Sam watched his mom with curious eyes as his fingers itched to touch whatever she had bought him. “Dee get a surprise too?” Sam asked, a frown tugging at his lips he didn’t want something if Dean didn’t get something it wouldn’t be fair.

Mary tried and failed to hide her smile as she brought down the wrapped bundled and turned to see Sam pouting up at her, worried that Dean didn’t get anything. “Yes, Sam, Dean got something as well but he won’t get it until he gets back with your dad and that won’t be for a while. You know how they get when around cars.”

Sam did know and he had been missing Dean since he left after breakfast with their dad to look at some old cars. Sam didn’t get it and he had been upset Dean was leaving him behind but this was something Dean loved and Sam would never keep him from it. Besides Dean had said time and time again that he was the person Dean loved the most and nothing would ever change that. “I know.” Sam wrinkled his nose he couldn’t understand why his Dee and dad loved looking at cars so much.

The look was too cute for words and Mary smothered back the laughter. It was clear that so far Sam did not hold the same kind of love for cars that Dean and John did and in truth it was a little refreshing Mary adored having someone to bake with. “Would you like to open your surprise, Sammy?” Mary asked, bending down and holding out the gift wrapped in Winnie the Pooh wrapping paper. Sam’s favourite Eeyore was even featured on it.

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Eeyore!” He loved everything about Winnie the Pooh, the best part was Dean would read the stories to him at night.

Making herself comfortable on the floor, Mary tugged Sam into her lap. “That’s right baby, it’s Eeyore along with all of his friends. Now I know you don’t want to but you’re going to have to open it.”

Poking his tongue out through his lips, Sam began carefully removing the tape from one corner of the package. Unlike Dean, Sam was never in a rush to open his presents and was more than happy to do his best to ensure the paper came off intact, unless of course, Dean was around to encourage Sam to go faster. Sam could never say no to Dean just like Dean could never say no to Sam.

Mary gazed down fondly at her son. _‘You’re so much like me, Sam, and Dean is so much like your father.’_  Mary could not have been more proud of both her boys but it was nice to have something to share with one of her sons.

“Ooh.” Sam let out a soft gasp as he pulled out the children’s apron complete with Winnie the Pooh on the front face and left paw all covered in honey from the big pot in front of him. Next, he pulled out a matching hat with Piglet on it, wearing his own little hat and a pair of oven mittens with Tigger on the left hand and Eeyore on the right hand. Sam gently stroked over the gifts with awe.

“Do you like them, Sammy?” Mary asked.

Sam turned glittering eyes up towards his mom. “I love them.”

Mary leaned down as if to share a secret with Sam, “Dean helped pick them out.”

Sam’s wide eyes grew impossibly wide. “He did?” That made them all that much more special to the little boy.

The joy at knowing Dean had picked it for Sam was too hard for her little boy to hide. There was no one Sam loved more than his big brother. “He did indeed. He told me that there was no other set we could possibly think of getting. I think we should make something special for Dean,” Mary suggested.

A thoughtful look entered Sam’s eyes before they lit up, “We make Dee Apple pie.” Everyone including his little brother knew of Dean’s love affair with pie.

“Perfect, and hopefully your brother will spare us some to try. That boy could eat pie all the time.” Mary wondered if it would be safer to make two and from the look Sam was shooting her, he was thinking the same thing.

 

“Two pies?” Mary asked.

 

Nodding his head Sam agreed, “Two pies.”

 

+***+

 

Eight year old Dean Winchester was a ball of pure energy as the Impala pulled into their driveway. John Winchester chuckled at the sight of his son bouncing in the backseat. “I take it you had a good time today, sport?”

 

Dean beamed at his dad. “It was awesome. So many beauties but none beat the Impala. I can’t wait to tell Sam all about them.” Dean had missed his little brother and he wasn’t used to being apart from Sam for so long even on school days. Man, Dean hated school days taking away his time with Sam.

 

The corners of John’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “I’m sure your brother will love to hear all about them.” It was true. Dean could tell Sam the boringest story in the world and Sam would think it was the greatest story ever told and hang on every word because Dean was telling it.

 

Dean had the best little brother in the world. No matter what Robbie at school liked to claim.

John could tell the wait was getting to Dean. As he shut off the Impala and the moment John had the keys in his hand, Dean already had his seatbelt undone and was anxiously waiting for his dad to get him out of the car.

 

“Slow down champ. Your brother and mom will be there waiting for us.” John reminded his son as he got out of the Impala and pushed the seat forward, allowing Dean to climb out as quickly as his legs would move him.

 

“But Dad, Mom was baking today. Who knows what she has waiting for us!” As if to prove his point Dean’s stomach let out a loud growl.

 

“Where do you put all that food?” John couldn’t understand it. Dean had a huge burger with fries and onion rings for lunch along with a chocolate milkshake and three bags of mini donuts! 

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he patted his stomach and informed his dad with a grin, “What can I say? I’m a growing boy.”

John could only shake his head, “That you are son, that you are. Come on, let’s go feed that monster before it decides to eat us.” John teased, picking up a laughing Dean over his shoulder, and headed for their house where he had no doubt Mary and her little helper Sam had a feast waiting for them.

Setting down Dean on the step because John was well aware of the greeting that awaited them once that door opened, it was the same greeting Dean always got since Sam learned what his legs were for. _‘Even before he learned to walk Sam would go zooming off towards the door, he was a fast little guy.’_ John remembers fondly all the trouble his youngest managed to find when he was crawling it had been a nightmare trying to keep Sam from out of everything only Dean had the magic touch when Dean was home Sam wasn’t too far behind.

Dean barely set foot in the house before he was tackled by a small body and knocked back into their dad’s legs.

 

“Dee! Dee! I made you pie!” Sam informed Dean as he beamed up at his big brother.

 

A bright smile broke out across Dean’s face, “You did? That’s awesome, baby boy.”

 

Pleased, Sam released Dean just enough to take his brother’s hand and start dragging him towards the dining room where Dean could already smell the delicious smells coming from it and his mouth began to water. “Any chance we could skip dinner and start with dessert?” Dean asked.

 

Halting in his tracks, Sam released Dean’s hand and turned to face his brother, his tiny hands on his hips as he glared up at him, which really made Sam look more like an angry puppy than anything. It was too damn adorable and huffed out, “We eat dinner first then pie,” Sam declared, daring his brother to disagree with his order.

 

Smiling at how cute his brother looked, Dean, reached out and ruffled his hair. “Whatever you say baby boy, you’re in charge here.”

Smiling at how cute his brother looked, Dean reached down and ruffled his hair. “Whatever you say baby boy, you’re in charge here.”

 

Sam gave a sharp nod. “That’s right.” Retaking Dean’s hand and reaching out for his dad’s with his free hand, Sam dragged the two willing men into the dining room where Mary was waiting.

  
Putting her hands on her hips, Mary gave both John and Dean stern looks, “I hope you two saved room for some homemade food and not fried food. I know how people get at those car shows. I will call Karen and Bobby if I think you’re lying to me.” Mary warned.

  
Letting go of his brother and dad’s hands, Sam turned to face them and gave his own stern finger wag. “Eat our food or no pie,” Sam warned.

 

Mary had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud at the look of horror that crossed both her husband and Dean’s faces. “Should I mention that Sam and I made homemade whipped cream for the pies?”

 

A tiny whimper escaped Dean’s lips as he turned pleading eyes onto his brother. There was no way that Sam could deny him pie, was there? “Sammy, you wouldn’t keep me from pie would you?” Dean asked poking out his lower lip and sending his own puppy eyes towards his brother.

Ready for that, Sam countered with his own puppy eyes as he asked his brother, “You promise to eat what mommy and I make?”

 

Even if he wasn’t starving, there was no way Dean could say no to those eyes. “Of course, I will Sammy; I was just joking before, you know I never turn down food.”

 

That was true. Sam had heard the noises that Dean’s stomach made and they had scared him the first time he heard them he thought Dean was going to eat him! “Okay, you have pie after dinner.”

 

“Sammy, you would make a fine lawyer,” John commented as he ruffled Sam’s hair as he moved past his two sons to greet Mary with a kiss.

 

Shaking his head no, Sam declared in a loud voice, “I will be a baker.”

 

In that moment, Mary knew that her son’s heart had been set. “And you’ll be an amazing baker.”

 

Smirking down at his brother, Dean teased Sam. “And since I’ll become a fireman, I will be there to put out any fires you start.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Sam decided there and then at the age of four that he was going to become the best baker ever and Dean would never need to put out one of his fires.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_2o years later_

Twenty ­four­ year ­old Sam Winchester couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. Okay, so yeah he could, but this was different. This was him finally achieving his dream. He could hardly believe that he did it.

“Are you just going to stand there all day staring at the sign or are you actually going to open up this bad boy?” The voice of his best friend, Meg Masters, cut through Sam’s dreaming.

Sam turned sheepishly to look at the brunette, who was giving him a small knowing smile. “I just can’t believe this is really happening to me. I’ve dreamed of having my own bakery since I was old enough to help my mom out in the kitchen.” For once, it didn’t hurt to think of his mom and of those days when they would spend hours baking all kinds of goodies.

Meg’s look softened as she placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “She would have been so proud of you. I know she’s looking down on you today, full of pride.” Meg knew how much Sam was still hurting over losing his family.

Sam forced himself to smile again, not letting his sadness ruin this important day. ‘I just wish that Dean was here with me to share this with me.’ Losing his mom and dad to a car crash four years ago had been tough but losing Dean from his life just about destroyed him.

Their parent’s death had been hard on Sam but even harder on Dean. While Sam had submerged himself in school, more determined than ever to achieve his dream of running his own bakery, Dean lost himself in women and alcohol. The last time that Sam had seen Dean he begged his brother with tears in his eyes not to leave him.

_“Sorry, Sammy, I just ain’t no good for you. You’re better off without me.”_

Those last words from Dean still haunted Sam to this day. So many nights he woke up crying, begging Dean not to leave him and then crumpling in on himself when he realised it was a useless plea.

“We might not be blood ­related but you’ve got me, Sam, and I’m not going anywhere.” Meg reminded Sam as she bumped her hip against him.

Smiling, Sam wrapped Meg up in a huge bear hug. “I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you, Meg,” Sam admitted in a soft voice.

“You won’t have me for long, you big puppy, if you don’t let me breathe soon.” Meg reminded Sam as she waited for him to release her from his tight hug. She knew that Sam had a fear of being abandoned, thanks to his brother, and if she ever met Dean Winchester she was going to punch him in the face for hurting Sam like this.

Sheepishly, Sam let go of Meg. He really didn’t know what he would have done without her. They met on Sam’s first day of college, when Sam had been lost and confused and Meg had taken pity on him.

_“It’s those damn puppy­dog eyes that no one can say no to, not even a hardass like myself,” Meg told Sam when he asked why she looked after him._

Meg had a head for business and after her first taste of Sam’s baking, when he made her a pumpkin spice muffin as thanks for showing him around, Meg knew the kid had talent. She made it clear when he opened his business, she would be there to help keep track of his finances.

Sam couldn’t think of a better partner than Meg. “I’m so nervous. What if no one likes my baking?” Sam felt his nerves start to get the better of him again.

“Then this town is full of people with no taste. I’m sure we will get some customers just to check out the new eye-­candy.” It always amazed Meg at how Sam would blush and become all shy when someone pointed out how good looking he was. “Trust me, Sam, the moment people get a whiff of your goodies we will be packed,” Meg reassured Sam the best she could.

“You better get to bed early, since 6 a.m. comes early and I know you’ll be up before that baking away.” Meg pressed a kiss on Sam’s cheek before taking her leave; she knew that Sam would need a few moments with this very big moment.

Sam waited until he heard the door close behind Meg and the chime to fade and stop, when he let out the deep breath he was holding as he looked around the small sitting area of the cafe. There were five tables, all cherry oak in colour, along with matching chairs. There were forest green chairs along the walls with small black tables in between every two chairs for people who wanted to sit and enjoy their treat. Sam even included a small bookshelf with a mixture of books, magazines and even a few colouring books and boxes of crayons for children. The walls were painted a relaxing lavender colour. All in all Sam was pretty proud of his small bakery.

“I did it, Mom, I hope you and Dad are proud of me.” Sam whispered. “I just wish the both of you and Dean were here to see all of this.”

Sam never thought that he would experience one of the biggest moments in his life and not have his family around him. He sent off invitations to both his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen, and had sent one for Dean as well in case they heard from him.

Making sure all the doors and windows were locked Sam made his way upstairs to his apartment. He loved the fact that he managed to get a building with his own apartment. It would cut down time that he would have to drive to another spot. Upon entering his own apartment and locking all the doors, Sam fell face first onto his king­size bed. He needed a good night sleep for tomorrow morning was the grand opening of Mary’s Cupcakes. Sam couldn’t think of a better way of honouring his mother than to name his bakery after the woman who opened his heart to the love of baking.

“Please let Dean show up tomorrow,” Sam prayed before closing his eyes.

+***+

Since dawn, Rowena had been teased and taunted with the most delicious of smells ­ smells that had her drooling for a taste of whatever made that aroma. Rowena had been curious about the new shop moving in next store to her and Clea’s magic shop, and from the smells coming from it she was going to be visiting there a lot.

“I just hope they are better than the last renters,” Rowena muttered under her breath. She truly hadn’t cared at all for the racists and homophobic assholes who had the property last time, and had tried to get rid of her and Clea because they were two of the things that idiot had hated, mixed race women in a relationship with one another. Too bad he hadn’t known that on this street, they protect their own.

The bastard hadn’t stood a chance when the block showed him just what they thought about his attitude towards two of their own. Some of her personal favourites included Charlie and Kevin, the co­-runners of the comic book shop three doors down from theirs, who hacked into the store's computer systems and messed up all his orders and Ellen who actually aimed a shotgun at his dick when he tried to hit on her daughter.

“No one can be worse than that asshole. Plus I refuse to believe that anyone who makes such wonderful smelling treats could be evil.” Clea added her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed in the scent. “Ellen already met the new owner and likened him to a giant puppy and worried she’s going to have to keep Jo away ­ apparently he’s very good looking and single.”

That had Rowena clapping her hands together. “Ooh, it’s been awhile since we’ve had some eye-candy around here. Come along dear, I want to feast my eyes on this new eye­-candy and my taste buds might revolt if I don’t get them something soon.”

Clea could only shake her head as her lover sauntered out of the door. “I hope that poor boy has been warned about Rowena,” she muttered fondly under her breath.

“I heard that!” Rowena’s shout drifted back to Clea, and the other woman couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore.

+***+

“Sam, you need to calm down things are going great.” Meg did her best to calm her friend’s nerves since they opened an hour ago. They had had a pretty steady stream of customers and from the moans of delight that every one of them gave the moment they bit into one of Sam’s creations, it sounded like they were a hit already.

“Honey, leave him be. Sam has a right to be a little nervous.” Amara, Meg’s wife, spoke up from her spot by the display case; the crumbs of one of Sam’s red velvet were all that remained on the plate in front of her. “This is a big day for him.”

Sam flashed Amara a grateful smile. He had done his best to keep his nerves in check but they still managed to get the best of him.

Before any more could be said, a tiny redhead came rushing up to the counter. “Hi! I’m Charlie and me and Kevin co-­own the comic book store down the block. I just had to meet the person behind all these delicious smells and I can already tell you’re going to be bad for my dress size.”

Meg pointed her thumb at Sam. “That would be the giant puppy here.”

The corner of Sam’s lips twitched up into a smile. “Hi, I’m Sam Campbell and I’m the owner and head baker of Mary’s Cupcakes, and it’s nice to meet you. This is Meg, my best friend and co-owner, so you’ll be seeing her and her wonderful wife Amara alot,” Sam introduced everyone.

Charlie beamed at the three of them. “It’s nice to meet you and I can already tell that you will all fit in well here. Now, excuse me but I promised my partner Kevin that I would bring us both back some goodies while he watched the store for me and if I take any longer, he’ll show up to drag me back.” With one last wave, she bounced towards the display case to awe and drool over the goodies while checking out the blonde woman working behind the counter.

Jessica Moore had been Sam’s first and only girlfriend. He realised while dating her that while he loved her, he just wasn’t in love with her. Jess was amazing and understood when he told her, not wanting to lead her on, and she was the one to help Sam realise that he was bisexual, leaning more towards guys.

She offered up her services to Sam when he announced he was opening up a bakery, Sam had refused since Jess had her own career as an artist that she needed to focus on but she insisted on it.

“If I can’t help out a friend to achieve their dream then I wouldn’t be much of a friend now, would I?” That was Jess’ argument and Sam couldn’t really deny her that. Jess was also the one who had created the mural on the back wall of Winnie the Pooh and friends with one of his mom’s favourite quotes above it.

_“If there ever comes a day when we can’t be together, keep me in your heart, I’ll stay there forever.”_

Sam was driven to tears when he saw it; he still had the Winnie the Pooh storybook that his parents had read to him every night when he was growing up, tucked away in his memory chest along with the very first chef outfit his mom and Dean had gotten him.

Sam smiled as he saw Jess checking out Charlie herself, and Sam caught the gleam in Amara’s eyes and had to fight back the urge to chuckle. _‘It looks like Amara might be in the matchmaking mood.’_ Sam knew that the professional wedding planner liked to play matchmaker for her friends and family, and Sam himself had been her target more times than he could count.

“Sam, I would stay for another helping but I have an anxious bride and groom waiting for me. Don’t be surprised if I start recommending your bakery to some of my clients.” Amara warned as she leaned over and kissed Meg deeply on the lips. “And you, I will see at home later tonight. Make sure to bring home any leftover sweets.” Winking at her wife, Amara made her way out of the bakery.

Amara was the only person who could make Meg blush and it made Sam chuckle to see his best friend try and hide it.

“Oh my, now he certainly is a tall dish. Tell me, darling, are you on the menu?” A female voice broke the moment and Sam found himself broken out of his thoughts when a female hand pinched his behind, causing him to yelp and jump away from the offending hand.

Sam ducked behind Meg who was snickering that this small redhead could make her giant of a best friend cower.

A gorgeous black woman behind the redhead let out a long sigh. “You’ll have to excuse Rowena. She never learned the meaning of ‘look but don’t touch’. Not that I can blame her, you are a real ray of sunshine, aren’t you sugar?” The new arrival added with a wink.

“Don’t worry, Clea and Rowena’s bark is worse than their bite unless you really manage to piss them off.” Charlie spoke up from her spot from where she was flirting with Jess; it really wouldn’t do her any good if Rowena and Clea manage to scare Sam off.

Rowena sent a pout Charlie’s way. “You don’t have to be such a party pooper, my dear Charlie, I am allowed to look. Now you, my dear boy, have been teasing me and tempting me all morning and I am in desperate need for some of those mouth-watering treats you have.”

It wasn’t until Meg stepped on his foot that Sam wearily offered his arms to the two women; he really didn’t want to get his butt pinched again.

“Thank you, sunshine, I’ll do my best to see that Rowena keeps her hands to herself but let’s face it, sweetie, your ass is a work of art so it will be a challenge,” Clea informed Sam.

Sam wasn’t normally clumsy but at Clea’s comment he nearly tripped over his two feet and he could feel his face burning.

“Oh look at this, he’s so shy! Isn’t he adorable?” Rowena cooed.

Sensing her ex’s growing discomfort Jess spoke up, “Welcome ladies to Mary’s Cupcakes. We have a wide variety that I’m sure you will enjoy. May I offer some suggestions?”

Sam could have kissed Jess in that moment. Instead he chose to head back to the kitchen to work on a new batch as they were running low on the triple chocolate cupcakes and the butter rum muffins. He was definitely not fleeing.

“Oh, I hate to see him go but I do like watching him leave.” Rowena’s comment drifted behind Sam and had him moving that much faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Every minute that ticked by with no sign of Dean had Sam’s spirits sinking. He knew it was a long shot of Dean getting his invitation and him actually showing up and the wound only got bigger as he realised that Bobby and Karen hadn’t made it either.

More than once Sam had to force back the tears as he worked on keeping the steady customers they had coming happy and burying his sorrows away in his baking.

It was nearing closing time and Sam was surprised to see that those who shared the block with him had trickled back in for one last round. Sam finally gotten met Kevin and liked the quiet guy who was the opposite of Charlie. Ellen had shown up with both her daughter Jo and her husband Bill, and Bill reminded Sam so much of his dad that he had a hard time talking to the man without choking up.

Sam was back in the kitchen going over his supplies and making a list of what he would make tomorrow when he heard the bell above the door chime. A moment later, Meg stuck her head in. “You might want to get out here Sam.”

Curiosity got the better of him and Sam took off his apron and exited the kitchen, with a bright smile lighting up his face as he saw who was waiting for him. “Uncle Bobby! Aunt Karen! You guys made it!” Sam hurried around the counter to greet his surrogate family.

Karen Singer let out a delightful laugh as she found herself swept up into Sam’s arms. “You didn’t think that we would really miss your big day now did you?” When Sam lowered his eyes, Karen’s heart softened and reached out to stroke Sam’s cheek. “I don’t blame you ­ we were awful late.”

“Sorry we’re late Sam, but we had someone special to pick up.” Bobby apologized. It had taken longer than he liked to get their surprise for Sam to agree to come. _‘Stubborn bastard.’_

Bobby’s words had Sam blinking. “What surprise?”

“Hiya Sammy, it’s been a while.”

Sam felt the bottom of his world fall out as he stared at someone that he never thought he would see again. “Dean?”

It had been four years since Sam had last laid eyes on his brother ­ four very long years ­ but there was no denying that the man standing before him was his brother. Sam swallowed hard. He didn’t think that it was possible for Dean to get even more handsome but there he was, looking like he had just walked off the cover of a magazine. Sam’s heart knew what he hadn’t wanted to admit to himself. He was in love with Dean.

It hadn’t been until he started dating men at Jess’ urging that he noticed that everyone he was interested in had dark hair, green eyes, and freckles. Sam always loved his brother but it wasn’t until he was sixteen did he realise he was in love with Dean and then he did everything in his power to keep it a secret, not wanting to scare Dean off.

A hush fell over the bakery as the small set of customers watched the two men stare at one another. There was history between those two men; more than just history, there was something powerful.

Clea sucked in a breath as she looked between them. Since a young age, she had been blessed with the gift of seeing souls; she could tell when two souls were in harmony and meant for one another. Never in her life had she seen two souls more perfect for one another. It was rare for soulmates to find the other half of their souls and these two men were meant for one another. _‘Now if only they know it.’_

Clea wasn’t the only one to see the connection between Sam and the new arrival. Rowena studied them and a slow smile appeared on her lips. It had been a long time since she last played matchmaker and these two certainly looked like they could use all the help they could get.

Besides Bobby and Karen, Meg was the only person in the bakery to know who Dean was but she was the only one to know who he was to Sam and it was taking all her willpower not to punch him in the face.

Too bad she wouldn’t get the chance, because Amara knew her wife’s moods and she knew Meg would soon start throwing punches if she didn’t get her out of here soon. “I think it’s best if we give you some time with your family, Sam. I know you’ve been looking forward to seeing them.” Sliding up to Meg’s side, Amara wrapped an arm around her wife’s waist and whispered softly in her ear, “Sam was nice enough to leave me some frosting and we don’t want it to go to waste, now do we?”

Sam had a pretty good idea what Amara had whispered in order to get that look in Meg’s eyes but it was still wasn’t enough to stop Meg from casting one final glare at Dean as she was dragged out of the bakery.

“Well, that is clearly our cue as well. Samuel, I shall see you tomorrow for some fresh cinnamon rolls and those buns of yours in tight jeans.” Rowena called over her shoulder as Clea led the lingering customers out.

Jess was the last to leave, passing by Sam and pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you bright and early, boss. Mr. and Mrs. Singer, I’m looking forward to getting to know you. Sam has spoken highly of you both.”

Karen favoured Jess with that smile that made everyone love her. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you as well.”

Dean barely noticed everyone leaving ­ he only had eyes for Sam. He could hardly take his eyes off of his little brother; he couldn’t believe how much Sam had changed in four years. ‘And whose fault was it, that you missed out on those four years?’ Dean would never forgive himself for abandoning Sam when his brother was hurting just as badly as he was. He should have been there. The two of them needed each other to help heal. ‘But we know why you really ran, it was because of your less than brotherly feelings for Sam.’ That little voice in the back of his head taunted, the one that Dean had done his best to ignore since Sam turned sixteen and Dean had jerked off that night to the image of his baby brother spread out beneath him.

Now he only had to make things up to Sam without giving away his deepest of secrets.

“I hope you saved us something, Sam,” Bobby grumbled as he took his turn in greeting Sam.

A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face. “Of course, I did. I have a butter and rum muffin for you, Bobby, a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese for Karen and for you, Dean ­ I saved you some apple­-berry pie.”

Dean’s eyes lit up, “With fresh whipped cream?” After having their mom and then Sam’s homemade whipped cream, the store-bought stuff failed in comparison.

Sam tried and failed to hide his smile as Dean looked at him with pleading eyes. “Yes, Dean, with homemade whipped cream.”

“That’s awesome, Sammy! I’ve gone far too long without your baking and I know a big part of it was because of me.” Dean wasn’t afraid to admit that he had failed his brother.

Sam could hardly believe that this was his brother; he was never one to admit his mistakes so easily. “It’s okay, Dean, we’ll talk a little later. Right now, let’s have that dessert before they go stale.”

Grateful for the excuse to get away for a moment, Sam rushed back towards his kitchen, determined to get his pounding heart under control. He noticed that his hands were shaking as he reached for the plates with the remaining desserts and took a deep breath trying to control himself. He had longed for this moment to see his brother again, but he didn’t realise how much it would take out of him. All he wanted to do was to rush into Dean’s arms and bury himself in them like he used to do.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that he was no longer alone until Dean spoke. “Uh, Karen suggested that you might need a hand. I have a feeling that she wanted to give us a moment to talk,” Dean explained, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t think it would be this hard to be this close to Sam but unable to touch him.

“You, you uhh changed your last name.” Dean felt like it was a lame place to start but he had to know why, and he needed to break the silence between him and Sam.

“Yeah, I wanted to keep that piece of Mom alive. We are the last of the Campbells and I didn’t want her name to just fade away into nothing,” Sam explained.

That made sense to Dean. Sam had been so close to their mom and their love of baking had bonded them, just like his and their dad’s love of cars had given them things to do together. “Mom would have been so proud of you. You achieved your dream. I... I missed you, Sammy, so much.” Dean whispered.

Sam felt his heart clench at the lost tone in his brother’s voice. “I missed you too, Dean,” Sam whispered as he finally turned to face his brother, longing to throw himself into Dean’s arms.

Dean couldn’t take it any longer. “Sammy, I know we have a lot to talk about and I know that I don’t have a right to ask this but can I hug you?” Dean hated how vulnerable he sounded.

Sam didn’t answer with words but instead closed the distance between him and Dean and wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder.

A soft sound escaped Dean’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s trembling form. For a moment, he truly feared that Sam would say no. ‘I should have known that Sam would have never said no.’

They held onto one another for a little longer before forcing themselves to let go. “We’ll talk more after Bobby and Karen turn in for the night, if that’s okay with you?” Sam asked, suddenly looking worried.

Dean hated that look on Sam’s face. “That sounds good Sammy. Now, come on, we have pie that needs eating.”

Sam was happy to see that Dean hadn’t lost his love for pie or any sweets based on the way he was eyeing the other remaining desserts. Chuckling, Sam bumped against Dean. “There is no sense in letting these go to waste and I’m sure that you guys are hungry after your trip.” Sam knew he said the right thing when Dean’s eyes lit up and he piled the desserts on a plate to carry them out to where Karen and Bobby were waiting.

Sam watched him go with a fond expression and knew he was in trouble.

+***+

Sam hated the fact that he had to get up early. It forced him to call it an early night when all he wanted was to spend time with Karen, Bobby and most importantly, Dean. Okay, so he was afraid that if he let Dean out of his sight he would be gone again in the morning.

Dean must have sensed his fear because he nudged him in the shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, bitch, not this time.” Even if Dean couldn’t have Sam in the way he longed to, he had learned that he wasn’t whole without Sam in his life and he wasn’t leaving again.

“Don’t worry, Sam, we’ll be sticking around for a while. I even managed to convince Bobby to close down his salvage yard for the rest of the week, and let me tell you that was no easy feat but I reminded him that we hadn’t been on a vacation in years.” Karen flashed her husband a loving smile, one that Bobby returned.

Sam felt his heart clench not realising that Dean was feeling the same emotion, both wishing that they could have what Bobby and Karen had, but never with the one they secretly longed for.

“I’m glad. I miss you guys, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with getting this up and running that I haven’t had time to see you all.” Sam felt horrible that he had been neglecting his family.

“Don’t you fret anything, Sam, I know how time-consuming it can be to start up a new business and I can already tell you are going to do a wonderful job. Your momma and dad would have been proud.” Bobby knew how hard it had been for both Sam and Dean when they lost their parents and each other for a time, but he was proud of Sam for not giving up his dream.

“Thank you, Uncle Bobby. I wish that I could offer you a room but my apartment only has a pull out couch that I doubt would be very comfortable,” Sam explained, ducking his head.

“Don’t you worry about that Sam, Bobby booked us into a very nice hotel but I wouldn’t say no to breakfast in the morning.” Karen batted her eyes at Sam.

“No problem. I’ll have some fresh cinnamon rolls waiting for you all in the morning,” Sam promised.

“We’ll be here,” Dean promised and he hoped that Sam could hear the unspoken promise of ‘I’ll be here.’ From the soft smile Sam tossed his way, he heard it. _‘Now or never Dean.’_ “Um, I was thinking that we could get lunch tomorrow?”

The smile that crossed Sam’s face was so full of hope that Dean was sure his heart was going to explode. “I’d like that a lot, Dean.”

“Great, that’s great.” Dean knew that he had a lot to make up for but he was going to make things right with Sam.

Karen wondered if they knew that they looked at each other the way she looked at Bobby. She wasn’t surprised. She had seen the way those boys were with one another since they were young and she had never seen two people love each other more than these two. _‘I have hope for the two of you.’_

_ _


	4. Chapter 4

It was easy to see that Sam was nervous. He woke afraid that yesterday had been nothing but a dream. He forced himself to climb out of bed ­ he had promised Karen cinnamon rolls and cinnamon rolls she would have.

Any doubts that Sam might have had about yesterday were put to rest when Meg looked up from her book and asked, “So, what did that bastard have to say for himself?”

 _‘It wasn’t a dream.’_ Sam could have jumped for joy but managed to keep his cool. “We are going out for lunch and to talk. I know you don’t have any reason to trust Dean but he went through a tough time when we lost our parents, and I know Dean had his reasons for going off like he did. I just want my brother back,” Sam admitted in a small voice.

A sigh escaped Meg’s lips; she knew how much Dean meant to Sam. “I can’t help but worry about you, Sam, but I’m willing to give him a chance. But if he hurts you, I will break that pretty face of his,” she promised.

Sam knew that was the best he could hope for from her. “Thank you, Meg,” Sam whispered as he gave her a quick hug. He had truly lucked out when he met Meg.

“Get off of me, you big puppy. I can’t have people thinking that I’m actually a nice person.” Meg playfully shoved Sam way from her and he went with a grin. “Oh, by the way, Amara said to thank you for the extra frosting. We certainly put it to good use.” Meg’s lips twitched into a smile at the blush that painted Sam’s cheeks. Sam really was too cute with that blush of his.

Taking his chance, Sam escaped to the kitchen. Sam wanted everything ready for the morning crowd. If it was anything like yesterday, he might have to start looking into extra help, but for now, Sam was happy to lose himself in his kitchen.

+***+

Dean had been warned by Bobby about Sam’s pit­bull of a best friend and wasn’t surprised to find her sitting at the counter glaring at him the moment he stepped foot into Sam’s bakery.

Climbing to her feet, Meg stalked towards him and began poking him in the chest. “Now you listen to me, Dean Winchester. Sam has a huge heart and wants nothing more than for you to be back in his life but I’m giving you fair warning, if you hurt him again, they will never find your body. Sam, I will see you later.” Without giving Dean a chance to respond she was out the door.

Sam should have known that Meg would do something like that but still he felt horrible. He had just come out of the kitchen when he heard Meg threaten Dean, and Sam could only stare wide-eyed at his brother. “I am so sorry about that.”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s okay, Sammy. I’m happy to know that you have such good people looking out for you.” _‘Keeping you safe when I wasn’t around to do it myself.’_ Dean would never forgive himself for letting Sam down.

Anything Sam was going to say in return didn’t happen as the doorbell chimed and Rowena entered the bakery.

There wasn’t a store that Rowena loved walking into more than Sam’s bakery, even if this was only her second visit. “Samuel, you are a temptation to all diets,” Rowena informed him as she eyed all the treats already made.

Smiling, Sam placed the tray of fresh out of the oven cinnamon rolls on the counter. “Would you like a cinnamon bun?”

“I really shouldn’t,” Rowena said right before she took one and bit into the soft cinnamon roll, her eyes rolling back as the taste exploded in her mouth.

Sam was thankful that he had made two batches because the way they were being snatched up, he wouldn’t have enough for the rest of the morning crowd.

“Samuel, dear could you please wrap one up for Clea, I promised her I would bring her one as a thank­ you for opening the shop this morning while I dashed over here,” Rowena asked, as she daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“No problem, Rowena.” Sam packed away the warmest of all the buns he had made that morning and handed it over to Rowena with a smile.

“Boy, what happened to your manners?” Bobby asked as Dean stuffed the rest of the cinnamon bun into his mouth before reaching for the freshly made donuts, snagging several chocolate ones.

“Blame Sammy’s sinful cooking,” Dean answered after he swallowed his mouthful; it had been four years without Sam’s cooking and Dean figured that gave him a right to hoard some food.

Thankfully, Karen came to his rescue, “Leave the boy alone. He’s been deprived of Sam’s cooking for so long. In fact, when Sam made us some of his delicious cookies and cakes for Christmas I remember you hogging them,” Karen reminded her husband with a pointed look.

Bobby grumbled to himself but a slight smile played on his lips. “Alright, you made your point.”

Licking his fingers between his lips, Dean missed the way Sam’s eyes darkened as he watched them disappear into his mouth. “Listen, I hate to cut and run but I have something to do before lunch but I’ll be back to pick you up, okay?” Dean asked, flashing Sam his winning smile.

Sam couldn’t help but wonder what business Dean had to do in town and he didn’t want to think that maybe Dean had already managed to find a hook-up. He was extremely pleased when his voice came out even and without wavering. “Sure, that sounds great. I’m really looking forward to lunch.”

Unaware of the inner battle happening within Sam, Dean flashed him that smile he had only for him, “So am I, Sammy.”

Once Dean was gone, Karen reached out for Sam’s hand. “Don’t worry Sam, you’ll see. This will all work out in the end.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he studied the couple sitting across from him. They looked the picture of innocence. “You know what Dean’s business is, don’t you?”

Bobby gave a nod. “That we do, son, but there’s no point in questioning us. Your brother swore us to secrecy. If all goes as planned, Dean will tell you at lunch.”

Sam knew it was unbecoming of a twenty­ four­ year­ old man to pout but he couldn’t help it at Bobby’s answer. Lunch suddenly couldn’t come fast enough for a whole other reason.

+***+

Dean Winchester was nervous ­ his whole future was riding on this interview going well.

Benny Lafitte studied the man sitting across from him. “I’m not going to lie, brother, you come highly recommended but I have to wonder why you want to move from Kansas to our little town?” He was in need of trained firemen and Dean certainly fit the bill.

“Because the person I love most in this world made his home here, and four years ago I made the mistake of walking out on him when he needed me the most. I want to make things right with him,” Dean found himself saying instead of the story he came up with.

“Love is a power thing, mate. I can’t think of a better reason.” Benny could see the hope growing in Dean’s eyes. “Welcome to the team. I’m sure you’ll fit in well.”

Relief filled Dean as he grinned at Benny. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

That earned a chuckle from Benny. “I think I do. I followed my wife-­to-­be here, and I was so in love with her that I didn’t need to think twice when she asked. Like I said, love is a power thing, mate.”

Dean had a feeling that this was the beginning of a good friendship.

+***+

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Sam asked for what felt like the tenth time.

Rolling her eyes at Sam, Jess responded the same way she had the last ten times he asked. “Yes, Sam, we can handle this.” Jess knew Sam was nervous about this lunch date and that was the only reason that she reminded him she wasn’t a child and she could handle running the bakery.

Sheepishly, Sam realised that he was being a little annoying. Of course Jess knew how to run the bakery, and he had made enough baked goods to last through the lunch crowd until he got back.

“It’s okay to be nervous. Anyone with eyes can see how much Dean means to you.” Jess had never seen Sam look at anyone the way he looks at Dean, not even at her when they dated.

Sam never talked to Jess about Dean. It had hurt too much. She knew that he lost his family and that he had a brother out somewhere in the world, but he couldn’t bring himself to share Dean with her. At the time, it had hurt too much and he wasn’t sure he could keep what he truly felt about Dean out of his voice. How would someone talk to their girlfriend about the brother they were in love with?

Smoothing out the creases in Sam’s shoulders, Jess smiled up at him. “Well, from what little I saw, he’s just as crazy about you as you are for him.”

 _‘Jess had to be wrong. There was no way that Dean, his brother ­ the ladies man ­ could ever feel the same way about me. Maybe Jess is mistaking brotherly love for romantic love.’_ As much as it pained him, he knew that his love would never be requited by Dean. _‘After all, Dean’s not a freak like me.’_

Lost in his self-loathing, Sam never heard the doorbell chime until Jess was nudging him in the ribs and whispering, “Your date is here.”

Sam felt his mouth water at the sight of Dean. He hadn’t changed since that morning but there was just something about him dressed in tight blue jeans with the black t-shirt under the red long-sleeved shirt thrown over it. It should be illegal for him to look that good. It only got worse for Sam when Dean’s face lit up into a bright smile.

 _‘Damn, he looks good enough to eat’_ was the first thought that went through Dean’s head as he took in Sam dressed in simple blue jeans and a rather adorable purple shirt with a dog on it that on anyone else wouldn’t look nearly as sexy. Lunch was going to be a challenge.

“Ready to go, Sammy?” Dean was pleased when his voice came out steady and without a hint of lust that was currently flowing through his body.

Sam returned the smile with a shy one of his own. “Yeah,” Sam managed to get out.

The few customers in the bakery watched the two men leave. Unable to help herself, Charlie turned to face Jess with a wide smile on her face as she squealed out, “They are so cute together!”

Jess found herself returning the smile. “I know. I hope that lunch works out for them.”

 _‘Me too.’_ Charlie hoped that she would be able to work up the courage to ask the beautiful blond out.

+***+

“Your chariot, good sir,” Dean said with a flourishing bow as he led Sam towards the black beauty waiting for them.

“You kept her.” Sam breathed out as his hands ran lovingly over the Impala’s hood.

Dean smiled as he watched Sam run his hands over the car. “Yeah I couldn’t get rid of her. It took a lot of work in getting her back into shape but she is a part of our family.”

Sam turned to face Dean with tears in his eyes. “I’m glad. Listen, I was thinking maybe we could grab something to take with us and head over to the park. It would be quieter for us to talk.”

 _‘Alone with Sam? I can do this, I can just talk to my brother, explain why I left him without telling him why I really left him.’_ Dean knew that he sucked at giving himself pep talks but he liked the idea of having uninterrupted time with Sam. “Sure, Sam, that sounds great.”

Sam’s face broke out into a huge beaming smile, dimples and all. “Great. There’s a little diner not too far away that has some amazing burgers that are right up your alley.”

“Sold. Let’s hit the road, Sam.” Dean felt his mouth water at the idea of a big juicy burger. _‘Not the only thing that’s big all over.’_ Dean hated that little voice giving him images of what Sam might look naked.

Even though it had been four years since Sam last slid into the Impala, it was still like coming home and with Dean next to him he never wanted to leave. Dean flashed him that grin and cranked up Back in Black before pulling out into the street.

+***+

Dean was in love with it since he first laid eyes on it on the menu. He hadn’t thought it was possible but it was even better than described. “Oh, baby where have you been all my life?” Dean asked as he took his first bite of the monster burger.

“Would you like me to leave you two alone?” Sam asked, as he watched Dean fawn over his burger.

“Don’t be like that, Sammy; there’s enough of me to go around,” Dean reassured Sam after he swallowed the last of his burger.

Chuckling, Sam turned back to his chicken salad, and he had to admit that this was nice, just the two of them at the small park was pretty quiet and they managed to get a spot overlooking the small lake.

They ate in silence, neither wanting to start the talk they needed to have. Winchesters weren’t known for having a lot of heart-to-heart moments but when the food was gone, there was nothing to stop them.

“I’m sorry Sammy; I shouldn’t have left you like I did.” Dean couldn’t even look at Sam when he admitted that.

“I’m not going to lie, it hurt.” It hurt more than Sam would ever tell Dean. He had to live through it during his high school years, seeing Dean come home night after night with a different girl hanging off of him. When they stayed back in their old house to pack up everything and decide what to do with it, it hurt to see Dean come home and lose himself in a different girl every night.

“It felt like I lost you along with mom and dad, and that tore me apart. But I understood, Dean, and I don’t hate you for taking off the time you needed to heal.”

 _‘I don’t deserve someone like Sammy as a brother.’_ Dean couldn’t believe that Sam had forgiven him like that. “I can never truly apologise enough for walking away from you, Sammy. I was in a messed up place, and was in so much pain that I just needed to forget and numb the pain for a little while. The drinking and the women helped but then the pain all came back the very next day.”

Sam understood, he really did, but it didn’t make it any easier. Still, he wouldn’t hold it against his brother. “I’m just glad you came back, and I hope that when you leave again, we don’t lose contact with one another.” That was the hardest thing about this. Sam knew that sooner than later he was going to have to watch Dean drive away from him a second time.

“Yeah, about that.” Dean trailed off as he scratched the back of his head unsure of how to tell Sam his news.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother’s sudden nervousness. “Dean, you know you can tell me anything.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean blurted out his news, “Before coming here I sent in my application to the fire department and I was accepted. I hope you're okay with seeing me around a lot more, little brother.”

Sam forgot about everything but the fact that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to Dean, and he was moving before he even realised what he was doing and had his arms around Dean in a tight hug.

“I take it you’re okay with this news?” Dean asked jokingly as he patted Sam on the back. It felt so good to have his little brother back in his arms.

“More than okay. When we get back to the bakery, I am going to bake you any kind of pie you want to celebrate,” Sam vowed as he pulled back away from Dean.

 _‘The only thing I want is you.’_ Dean thought to himself. “That sounds great, Sammy; you know me and my love affair with pie. I might need a few just to decide which ones taste the best.”

At that moment, Sam would have made a hundred pies if that’s what Dean wanted. “Whatever you want big brother ­ it’s yours.”

 _‘If only I could have what I really want.’_ Even though Dean couldn’t have Sam, he could at least have his pie.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Sammy.” Like clockwork, Dean entered the bakery with a grin on his face and eyes only for Sam. It never failed. In the month that Dean had been living in the same town as Sam, he never failed to stop in during hours to see Sam.

Every day, Sam would bake two sets of each pie, one to sell and one he would set aside for Dean.

“Hi, Dean.” Sam greeted Dean with a faint blush on his cheeks as Dean seated himself at the counter right across from Sam.

Except for Meg, no one knew that they were brothers and for some reason Dean or Sam never bothered to correct the impression that they were just old friends. For some reason, it just didn’t seem important.

Meg tried and failed at hiding her eyeroll at Sam’s blush. It would be annoying if Sam didn’t look like an adorable puppy, and she was slowly coming around to Dean. At least she stopped glaring at him every time he stepped foot in the bakery, so Sam considered that real compromise.

“Samuel, once you’re done with your darling Dean, could I possible get one of those delicious pumpkin and cinnamon spice muffins? They are to die for,” Rowena called out and as if to prove her point she picked up the last of said muffin popped it into her mouth and let out a loud moan.

“Every damn time that we eat here you have to put on some kind of show,” Clea muttered as she took a bite out of her chocolate cake with lemon cream without making a big show about it.

“Oh shush you, I’m just showing Samuel how much I enjoy his baking.” Rowena reminded her partner.

Sam had long ago given up on getting Rowena to call him Sam; she was the only person to call him Samuel and would actually glare at anyone else who attempted to use it.

“It’s okay, Sammy, take her highness her treat then you can sit down and have something to eat.” Dean was grateful that his brother had hired some more help when his business boomed. He was even making the cake for Benny and his fiancé Billie’s wedding. Apparently Amara hadn’t been kidding when she said that she would be recommending Sam’s bakery to her clients. He had four birthday and three wedding cakes scheduled after Benny’s. It was beginning to get too much for Sam, and Dean wished he could do more to help out.

Rowena who had also been playing matchmaker with Sam and Dean for the last month smiled as she watched Dean worry about Sam. “He’s right, dear, you really should take a break and then I can tell you all about that nice young man Brady.”

That had Clea raising an eyebrow, as the only Brady that she and Rowena knew was the one that the last time Rowena laid eyes on him she cursed him with impotence.

 _‘Trust me.’_ Rowena mouthed to Clea.

The other woman wanted to sigh as it seemed that Rowena was now attempting to use jealousy on Dean and from the way the man was clenching his fist at his side, it might be working.

“Thank you for your invite, Rowena, but I think I’ll be joining Dean. I have a few things I need to get from Benny and Dean offered to pick them up for me.” Sam explained as he put down Rowena’s muffin for her.

“Oh, Samuel, I do wish that you would let me set you up. I know some very nice young men that would love to meet you.” Rowena put on her best pout.

Sam was flustered. He knew that not only was Rowena pushing him to date, but Charlie had a cousin that she claimed was just perfect for him and Jess agreed with her girlfriend that it was time he started dating.

“I’m grateful for your offer, Rowena, but I’m not really looking.” There was only one person Sam wanted to date and that wasn’t happening.

“Well, dear, if you change your mind, you just let me know and I’ll have a line of men waiting at your door,” Rowena promised with a wink.

It took everything in Dean not to growl out loud as Rowena tried to set up his Sammy with some chump.

“You know, Winchester, you could save a lot of heartache as well as silverware if you would just ask Sam out already.” Meg commented as she wrapped up two chocolate cupcakes complete with dark chocolate icing for her and Amara.

Dean glanced warily at Sam’s best friend. She hadn’t hidden her dislike of him since the moment he stepped foot into town. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Dean denied.

“Really?” Meg looked pointedly at Dean’s left hand and once he followed her gaze Dean dropped the fork he had bent when Rowena had been attempting to play matchmaker for Sam.

“Look, I don’t like you, but Sam loves you. He has been in love with you for years and I see the way you look at him. You left for more than just the reasons you are telling Sam ­ you left to protect him from your feelings because you didn’t want to risk losing Sam in your life. Sam hasn’t dated since Jess because he’s too caught up in you but he’s not going to wait forever. So move it or lose him for good.” Snatching up her box, Meg left Dean contemplating her words.

 _‘Sammy loves me?’_ Dean couldn’t see Meg lying about that, not when it could hurt Sam.

Seeing that they were the only two left, Clea pulled Sam down so she could whisper. “Sunshine, Rowena and I have known from the start you and Dean are brothers and we don’t care. The kind of love you two have is rare and precious in this world. It’s the love of soulmates. Fight for it.”

Sam stumbled back into the chair as Rowena and Clea took their leave with Clea flipping the sign close and with a flick of her finger, locking the door behind her. She wrapped her arm around Rowena, “Come on, love, it’s up to them now.”

The moment he saw Sam collapse into the chair, Dean was next to him, taking Sam’s hand in his and stroking back Sam’s hair with his free hand. “Sammy, are you okay? I knew that you were overworking yourself.”

Dean kicked himself for not saying something sooner; he knew his brother and that he would work himself to the bone if it was to help out someone. Sam didn’t like to let people down and Dean both loved him and hated him for it.

“I’m okay, Dean.” Sam smiled at Dean, trying to get his brother to stop worrying about him.

“Not buying it, baby boy. You don’t just collapse for no reason.” Dean didn’t even notice when he let slip the old nickname.

“Clea said something to me that sent me reeling.” Sam really didn’t have a clue how to tell his brother that not only did she and Rowena know they were brothers but supported their relationship.

Dean wasn’t about to accept anything but the truth. “Sammy, if you don’t tell me what Clea said I will go ask her myself.” Dean threatened.

That was the last thing that Sam wanted to happen. Closing his eyes, Sam refused to look Dean in the eyes as he laid bare his deepest of secrets. “I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen, Dean, and I never fell out of love with you. I tried to hide it because I know that’s not how I should feel about my brother. When we lost Mom and Dad to that drunk driver, I thought as long as I have Dean, I can survive. But I didn’t have you. I lost you as well and it killed me when you came home night after night with a different girl. I could hear you through the walls and so many nights I lay awake wishing I was them. I thought I had gotten better at hiding my feelings for you but turns out I was so very wrong.”

Forcing his eyes open, he looked at Dean with tears. “You can hate me now.”

“Sammy, I could never hate you.” Dean whispered, as he pulled a reluctant Sam into his arms. “How could I hate you when I’ve been in love with you since you turn sixteen? I wanted you so badly that I didn’t trust myself with you. All those girls were a distraction to take my mind off of what I couldn’t have.”

Pulling back, Dean was not surprised to see the shock shining in Sam’s multi­coloured eyes. Taking a chance, because Dean was no coward except when it came to telling his brother he was in love with him, he pressed his lips against Sam’s.

For a moment, Sam was too stunned to do anything. He let his eyes flutter close and returned the kiss. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and not one of those dreams lived up to the real thing.

Dean had his fair share of kisses but not one of them could compare against Sam’s and the feel of Sam’s body against his was stirring his arousal. He forced himself to break the kiss. “We need to slow down, baby boy, or I won’t be able to hold myself back from taking you, right here right now.” Dean warned as he rested his forehead against Sam’s.

“I think we’ve wasted enough time and I have a perfectly good bed upstairs.” Sam bit his lower lip as he waited for Dean’s response.

Letting out a groan, Dean tugged Sam up with him. “Well, let’s go break in that bed of yours,” he growled.

Desire and lust shot through Sam as he linked Dean’s hand with his and lead him up towards his apartment. Dean said nothing as he watched Sam’s ass move back and forth and he couldn’t wait to bury himself into its tightness. Unable to help himself, he reached out and pinched one of those tempting butt cheeks and the yelp and glare were well worth it.

“Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ll kiss it all better before I bury myself in you,” Dean promised.

This time, Sam couldn’t hide his shiver at Dean’s words. “I’ve never been with a man before,” Sam admitted in a small voice.

Halting their movements, Dean pulled Sam into his arms. “Baby boy, you are going to be the death of me. I promise you that I will take good care of you. You have no idea how happy I am to know that I will be the only man who will ever get to have you like this.”

Dean hadn’t hoped but he was thrilled to know that he would be the only man who got to have Sam like this. ‘And I’ll be the only one who gets Sam from now on’ Dean vowed.

“I’m glad I waited for you, Dean,” Sam whispered as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

“I’m glad you waited too, baby boy, and I’ll make sure you never regret it.” Dean promised as he kicked the door close behind them.

+***+

The sun had only been up for less than an hour when the sweet smell of fresh baked bread filled the small kitchen. Humming under his breath Sam Winchester was at home in the kitchen with the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries.

Sam felt at home in the kitchen, and he loved the feel of freshly made dough underneath his palms. It hadn’t been easy to leave Dean in bed with all that tempting skin on display but Sam needed to make sure he had something ready for the morning crowd, no matter how much Sam wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with his brother.

Leaning against the doorway, Dean said nothing as he watched Sam dance around the kitchen. There was no denying that Sam belonged in the kitchen. He had been worried when he had woken up to find himself alone in bed until the sweet smell of baking reached his nose and pulling on his boxers shorts Dean headed down to watch Sam in his element.

The sight of Sam in an apron did something to Dean. _‘Damn that boy looks sexy. I wonder if I can get him to wear that in bed?’_ Sam looked good in an apron but Dean had a feeling he would look even better with nothing under it.

“I can feel you watching me,” Sam called over his shoulder.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a trail of kisses was placed on the back of his neck, making Sam shiver. “It’s too early for you to be this cheerful when we have a nice cozy bed upstairs waiting for us and I can wear you out,” Dean murmured. “I did enjoy the view, of course, but it would have been even better if you were naked.”

“Pervert,” Sam muttered fondly.

“Damn right,” Dean responded cheerfully. “When it comes to you, Sammy, if I could, I would keep you naked all the time.”

Sam tried and failed not to blush and he had a feeling that Dean was going to be doing this a lot and he found he didn’t mind.

+***+

Rowena didn't indulge on sweets too often and if Clea said otherwise she was a liar who would be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future, but she just couldn't say no to one of Sam's delectable desserts. Since he and Dean got together, they had been even more delightful.

“Dean Winchester, if you break Samuel’s heart I will make sure that you lose all use of your dick,” Rowena cheerfully informed Dean as she polished off her vanilla bean cupcake.

Dean didn’t even bother flinching at the threat Rowena made every visit. “I’ll cut off my own dick if I do,” Dean promised.

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, Sam rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Please don’t. I like Dean’s dick intact.”

“Just looking out for you, Samuel, since I promised Meg that I would keep up her end of the threats while she and Amara are off enjoying their trip.” Standing on her tiptoes, Rowena placed a kiss on Sam’s cheek and sent one last glare Dean’s way before sauntering out the door.

“Meg and Rowena as friends is too scary for words.” Dean was happy to see her go but he was glad to see so many people who were protective of Sam. Still, no one would beat him as there was no one who could be more protective of Sam than him.

Making sure that Rowena was gone, Dean was more than happy to lock the door and flip the open sign to closed. It was time for him to have Sam all to himself. Smirking, he was grateful that Sam put in the jukebox that Bobby had fixed up for them and he flipped it to a familiar song.

Sam tried not to blush when the familiar opening chords of Pour Some Sugar on Me filled the air but failed when Dean turned around to face him with that grin on his face.

“Care to dance, Sammy?” Dean asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Every night either Dean would play Pour Some Sugar on Me or Cherry Pie when they were closing up, trying to make Sam dance with him. Sam could never turn his brother down and truthfully he loved being in Dean’s arms in any way he could.

“I saw we have some frosting left over. Care to think of what I plan on doing with it?” Dean asked once he got Sam into his arms and wiggled his eyebrows.

Flushing Sam buried his face in Dean’s shoulders. His brother certainly had some creative ideas and he found he didn’t mind them as much as he should, even though it made it hard to look at some things in the kitchen without being reminded of what Dean had done with them the night before.

“I’m sure I’ll love whatever you have planned for us. Now shut up and kiss me,” Sam demanded.

“Whatever you want, baby boy.” Dean whispered before claiming Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss as they moved past the newest mural, designed by Jess.

_“How do you spell love?” – Piglet “You don’t spell it... you feel it.” – Pooh_

_ _

And no truer words could describe Sam and Dean; they had loved each other before they knew what love truly was.


End file.
